


Gravity Falls Imagines

by AgeofCipher



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Did I include the right characters?, I have too much time, Imagines, Is this the right term orrrr, Mild Language, i think thats it, what am i doing with life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeofCipher/pseuds/AgeofCipher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gravity Falls imagines! Is that even the right term? Is it? Oh, why am I even asking you, you can't open your mouth and tell me. Basically a collection of theories or whatever I imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Soos's Dad

**Soos's Dad**

* * *

Imagine 1. Stanley is actually Soos's dad but Soos's mother/grandmother convinced him that his father was someone else because they didn't like Stan.

Imagine 2. Soos believes his dad has been turned into a chip, but he doesn't know which chip because it fell in a bag so he keeps everyone from eating the chips.

Imagine 3: Soos meets his dad and then realizes that his dad is a really short guy with neon dyed hair.

Imagine 4: Soos believes he actually has no father and never had one.

 


	2. 2. Bill's A Troll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think too much.

**Bill's A Troll**

* * *

Imagine 5: Bill made the journals himself and manifested Stanford and the monsters and anomalies of Gravity Falls and planted fake memories in Stanley just so he could trick Dipper.

Imagine 6: Bill is actually hidden in Mabel's sweaters because he thinks Dipper won't find him there.

Imagine 7: Bill is actually Wendy and enjoys making Dipper suffer from the crush he had on Wendy.

Imagine 8: Bill just casually steals Dipper's clothes and replaces them with Mabel's stuff.


	3. 3. Mabel's Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel's sweaters are literally amazing.

**Mabel's Sweaters**

* * *

Imagine 9: Mabel has two sweaters made for her and Dipper, she has a pink one with Dipper's face on it and he has a blue sweater with Mabel's face on it.

Imagine 10: Mabel admits to having a bunch of smile dip hidden in a sweater pile.

Imagine 11: Older Mabel has a separate 2 bedroom 1 bathroom apartment filled with sweaters besides her own apartment. 

Imagine 12: Mabel sows anything and everything into sweaters, and attempted to sow Stanley into one of them.


	4. 4. Stanford's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Ford was doing before he was brought back.

**Stanford's Return**

* * *

Imagine 13: Ford was about to marry an ancestor of Pacifica before the Northwest's got rich and then Ford was brought back.

Imagine 14: Ford has been in the nightmare realm with Bill playing poker for the past 40 years and beating all the demons at it. 

Imagine 15: Ford finally made a new portal to get back and it took a really long time and then he's brought back by Stanley and he's pissed over it.

Imagine 16: Ford was living in Reverse Falls and the Gleeful twins were about to murder him but he was transported back and this is why he hasn't told Dipper everything.


	5. 5. Divergent/Gravity Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Gravity Falls was in the Divergent faction system? *SPOILER ALERT IF YOU HAVEN'T READ ALLEGIANT*

**Divergent/Gravity Falls**

* * *

Imagine 17: Dipper and Mabel take the faction test and Dipper gets Amity while Mabel gets Dauntless and they both are pissed off over what they got so Dipper joins Ford and Erudite while Mabel joins Amity.

Imagine 18: Bill is basically the thing that says the divergents are actually the genetically pure ones and basically decides that Dipper is 100% divergent.

Imagine 19: The Divergent version of Gravity Falls where Bill isn't actually a pain in the ass for once and Mabel doesn't like sweaters.

Imagine 20: Stan was born into Candor but never got into the habit of telling the truth. Like ever.


	6. 6. Cheeky Little Bastard (Bill)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagines about Bill, the cheeky little bastard of a triangle.

**Cheeky Little Bastard (Bill)**

* * *

Imagine 21: Dipper finds a spell that makes Bill unable to be an asshole, so he uses it constantly to piss off the demon.

Imagine 22: Bill possesses Dipper's 5 year old son (Older!Pines anyone?) and teaches him a bunch of curses and is constantly annoying Dipper.

Imagine 23: Bill possesses Mabel and together they prank Dipper constantly and pretend it's not them.

Imagine 24: Older Dipper "accidentally brings" Bill home to Piedmont and Mrs. Pines automatically disapproves and believes that's Dipper's new pet (a triangle, really?).


	7. 7. Bill's A Fucking Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While watching Jurassic World, I came up with these ways Bill could be such a fucking asshole and terrorize Gravity Falls/Dipper with.

**Bill's A Fucking Terror**

* * *

Imagine 25: Bill literally manifests a Jurassic Park full of scary ass shit and then casually leaves Dipper, Mabel, Stanley, and Stanford in it for the day.

Imagine 26: Bill throws a party with a bunch of demons after sending the Pines out, but they come home earlier and find the Shack trashed.

Imagine 27: Bill decides to start manifesting different beings that he found from the internet- basically SCPs.

Imagine 26: Bill brings Stanford and Stanley's horrors to life and forces them to live with it everyday.


	8. 8. A Boring, Normal World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Gravity Falls was actually a normal place and the Pines were a completely normal, non-monster hunting family, and Bill is just a legend.

**A Boring, Normal World**

* * *

Imagine 29: Ford is just a regular history guy who teaches Dipper a lot of things and conspiracy theories occasionally.

Imagine 30: Stanley is a con-man who is actually really good with bypassing the law but occasionally does something lawful.

Imagine 31: Waddles is actually a dog with three legs that hops around- leading to the name Waddles.

Imagine 32: Pacifica is actually okay friends with Mabel, but can't stand the girl longer than ten minutes a day in person.


	9. 9. Mabel The Filmmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Mabel became a filmmaker.

**Mabel The Filmmaker**

* * *

Imagine 33: Mabel sets up cameras in random places so she can record every embarassing thing Dipper does.

Imagine 34: Mabel records Stanley for a day and then makes a remix out of it.

Imagine 35: Mabel goes on a mission with Ford and Dipper and records it, before editing in a bunch of text and stickers.

Imagine 36: Mabel makes a documentary of Waddles.


	10. 10. In The Name Of Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shenanigans I can totally see Mabel and Bill doing to Dipper. All the time.
> 
> ...Poor Dipper.

**In The Name Of Friendship**

* * *

Imagine 37: Mabel gives Bill all these awful pick up lines and Bill tells them to Dipper when Dipper is trying to get work done.

Imagine 38: Mabel and Bill knit an accurate sized version of Bill as a triangle and then throw it at Dipper when he's trying to sleep- and Bill annoys him by actually speaking.

Imagine 39: Bill and Mabel train a dog to chase Dipper because Dipper can't run for shit and they laugh so hard at it.

Imagine 40: Bill possesses a sleeping Dipper and makes him do the lamby dance so Mabel can upload it to the internet and show it to the Pines family.

 


	11. 11. Trying New Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel making Stanley try new foods and things.

**Trying New Things**

* * *

Imagine 41: Mabel gives Stan a special sweater that no one has ever made before but he won't put it on.

Imagine 42: Stan ends up being forced to try sushi with Dipper.

Imagine 43: Dipper tries to learn French from Mabel.

Imagine 44: Mabel attempts to teach Stan how to knit.


	12. Just Bill Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching the Last Mabelcorn is actually a good thing

Imagine This: okay so like in The Last Mabelcorn, Bill mentions to Ford "Don't have a heart attack, you're not 92 yet!" Could Bill be referencing that Ford lives until 92 years of age? It seems very possible that when he's turned to gold he isn't dead, or perhaps just like the Shapeshifter in the cryogenic freezing, but with Ford in pure gold. And therefore, Weirdmaggedon does in fact end, or how else would Ford live to 92 years of age with Bill keeping him in a prison of gold? And if Weirdmaggedon ends, we are lead to believe that Dipper and Mabel defeat Bill, or possibly shoot him back through the rift. And when, or if this happens, what happens then? Another summer in Gravity Falls? Forever in Piedmont? Bill tormenting and trying to trick Dipper into letting him back into our dimension?


	13. Gravity Falls UFO

Imagine This: We learned that Gravity Falls is on a UFO. In Escape From Reality (forgive me if that's the wrong title), Bill finds out he is unable to spread Weirdmaggedon worldwide. Could this be due to the UFO? Could the UFO have a shield of some sort that was triggered by the Rift? If so, how would Bill be able to deactivate it and spread his chaos worldwide? Would the shield even be penetrated? I believe that Bill would bring back Ford to fix his issue, and trick Ford into thinking he had to disable the shield to save the world or Dipper or that he was actually asleep


	14. Take Back The Falls

Imagine This: So I'm sure by now you've all seen the Save The Falls Flag. As we can see in the image, descripted is a shooting star for Mabel, pine trees for Dipper, the six fingered hand for Ford, an axe for Wendy, a question mark for Soos, and a pick axe for McGucket. This leads to the belief that they decide to actively go up against Bill, or somehow raise a small army to attempt to take down Bill. Stanley is exempt from this, leading me to believe he stays in the Shack and does not fight or possibly meets his end during the battle. Surveying the background, you can see that Weirdmaggedon is still in full swing, so we can conclude that based upon that, neither party has won the battle just yet. I kind of believe that Bill would win and overpower the Pines, but he's underestimated the twins twice already, and I don't think he's ready to be "defeated" again. But while saying that, he could underestimate the twins again, like in Escape In Reality where Dipper and Mabel break free from the bubble.

Although that statement has been made, it's also very possible the twins lose because Ford never told Dipper what Bill's weakness was, and Dipper had clearly shown he did not know what Bill was limited to in his physical form as shown in Weirdmaggedon Part 1. Hopefully we'll get a little more in the promos for the final episode so we can predict more of what could be happening in our final episode.


End file.
